Game Night
by bellagia8
Summary: Dean, Sam, Vitani, and the gang take a break for one night and have game night! WARNING; if you have not read 'The New Members' go and read it and read my other stories or you will be confused.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N Hey guys I'm back with an all new supernatural story! This time it's a fun story were the gang plays games together so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani, Nathan, and the girls.**

One night Sam and Dean Winchester and Nathan and Vitani Jones were with their friends: Bella Rodriguez, Sofia Jenason, LeAnn Robinson, Martina Johnson, and Susie Davis.

They were all at the table when Castiel showed up.

"You Called" Castiel said as he looked to Bella and Dean.

"Yep we called you hear because tonight is game night!" Bella exclaimed as Dean got out beers for everyone.

"Ok so which game are we gonna play?" Vitani asked.

"We're gonna play 'Never have I ever' basically one person had to say something they have never done and if one person in this room has done it they drink the beer" Bella said.

"I have a feeling my bottle is gonna be empty by the time were done" Dean said.

"So do I" Bella said.

"Ok I'll start, Never have I ever mooned anybody" Dean said.

"That's a surprise" Sam said.

Just then Bella and LeAnn drank there beers.

"Bella I'm not surprised, LeAnn when did that happen?" Nathan asked.

"I was on a hunt with one of my guy friends and he said that I had a nice butt so I mooned him and he said that he changed his mind" LeAnn said.

"OK moving on never have I ever gotten arrested" Susie said.

Sam and Dean drank to that.

"Sam when did you and Dean get arrested?" Vitani asked.

"Well we got arrested lots of times but one time we got arrested and by the end of the night all of us in the prison were fighting off demons" Sam said.

"That is wicked!" Martina said.

"Ok never have I ever been in a musical" Sam said.

Vitani and Nathan drank to that.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sam said as he smiled to Vitani and she smiled back.

"Were you guys in the same show?" Sofia asked.

"Yes" Nathan and Vitani said.

"What was the show called?" Bella asked.

"Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat!" Vitani and Nathan said in unison.

"Who was who?" Sam asked.

"I was Joseph and Vitani was in the chorus" Nathan said.

"That's awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

"Ok guys" Dean said

"Who's next?"

A/N And that's chapter one of my new story I hope you all enjoy it! please R and R and don't forget to check out my other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but I do own Vitani, the girls, and Nathan.**

Sofia raised her hand.

"I'll go next!" she exclaimed.

"Go ahead Sofia" Dean said.

"Ok never have I ever killed a shape shifter" Sofia said.

Sam, Dean, Vitani, and Nathan drank there beers.

"Spill it" Bella said.

"Ok so the first time we killed a shape shifter was when I visited my friend from college" Sam said.

"Her brother was charged for murdering someone but he said on that night he was with someone else" Dean added on.

"Dean and I looked up everything in the book on what could have done this and we came up with a shape shifter" Sam added on.

"But the shape shifter shed its skin and made itself look like me and went to the girls house and attacked her" Dean said.

"Then I started to defend my friend by fighting off the shape shifter but I lost the fight" Sam said.

"Then I shot the damn thing and that's that" Dean concluded.

"Wow" the group said.

"So what about you two, what's your story?" Bella asked Vitani and Nathan.

"Well Vitani and I were in Bartlett rehearsing lines for a musical Vitani was going to be in and then we heard about a shape shifter in the area" Nathan said.

'The shape shifter shed its skin and made it look like me it even had a replica of my gold necklace" Vitani said.

"When I saw that there were two Vitani's I knew that one of them was a shape shifter and I made the hardest decision of my life I had to choose which one was the real Vitani but then I realized something the locket glows when someone sings so I sang something and only one of the locket glowed so I shot the one whose locket didn't glow" Nathan said.

"Ok whose next?" Bella asked.

"Let me try" Castiel said.

"Go ahead Cas" Dean said.

"Never have I ever had sex" Castiel said.

Everyone's jaw dropped but they were more shocked when Martina drank her beer.

"Cas, Martina you mean to tell us that you two have never done the dirty deed!" Sofia asked.

Both of them nodded.

"Even I had sex before and I'm the innocent one!" Susie said.

"With all due respect Susie I believe one you have committed yourself to a man through sex you are no longer innocent" Castiel said.

"Ok whose next?"

A/N And that's chapter 2 of Game night sorry it took me so long to update but more chapters are on the way!


End file.
